1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of making carbon nanotube composite layer.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical thin film transistor (TFT) is made of a substrate, a gate electrode, an insulation layer, a drain electrode, a source electrode, and a semiconducting layer.
The thin film transistor performs a switching operation by modulating an amount of carriers accumulated in an interface between the insulation layer and the semiconductor layer from an accumulated state to a depletion state, with applied voltage to the gate electrode, to change an amount of the current passing between the drain electrode and the source electrode. However, at present, the semiconductor material such as metal sulfides or transition metal oxide in the semiconductor layer comprises more than hundreds of layers, thus the thickness is high, and the semiconductor material is hard to form a conductive network between the drain electrode and the source electrode. Thus the semiconductor layer cannot be suitable for large-scaled thin film transistor.
What is needed, therefore, is a method of making carbon nanotube composite layer that can overcome the above-described shortcomings.